tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Valora Oceà
Valora (Latin for Brave) Oceà (daughter ofRastući Oceà) is an NPC Basic Info Age: 21 Birth-Given Elements: Wind and Ice (concealing Magic) Alignment: Good Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Bloodline Power(s): Heal (Valora can use the oxygen around her to heal her or others wounds at ease. came from her mother's gene pool) Favorite Color(s): Crimson Primary Equip: Daggers of Courage ( these blades freeze whatever things they touch with the acception of the user paying 3 mana) Secondary equip: none Race: liddém (half vampire) height: 6 foot 1 weight: 130 Soul Condition: Shattered (this soul condition means that the user is absolutely jaded and hates practically everything about life. People with this soul condition enjoy killing others and make revenge their top priority no matter the cost; they trust almost no one and therefor prefer solitude but act like others are their friend just to get what they want. People with this soul condition also seek revenge for whatever reason and won't stop until everyone who opposed them in the past are dead this some are extremely loyal to the few people they do consider friends.) Class: Vampire Rogue (This is a specail class only available to half demons. Vampire rogues can drain the life out of someone in the blink of an eye just by direct eye contact with them (only for lvl 20 and above) and are extremely fast and agile. They also have strength far past that of a human.) LVL: 5 (NPCs as of now do not have a hpysical prowess) not to ask why i do these things Duskinoirgull22 (talk) 02:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Physical abilities Lightning Fast: Valora is extremely fast and often can take down an opponent at the blink of an eye or even vanish from sight as though she was never there. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Valora has been trained in many martail arts and remembers every second of her training from start to finish. Fast Learner: Valora soaks up information like a sponge making her an exremely intelegent individual. Spells 'Mana' Ice Flash: The speed of Valora's magic is spectacular as she can use both her wind and ice magic to make an invisible string that freezes any object it touches (you can see this string if you have a bloodline power that deals with the user's vision Proklet's wolf's eye.) (5 ice mana) (5 wind mana) Ice Bomb: This is when Valora uses ice to conceal a large mass of wind that once it hits a solid mass it explodes and shards of ice as well as strong gusts of wind fly everywhere immobalizing the enemy for a long time if not for a brief moment. (can only be avoided by casting a light or darkness shield) (10 ice mana) (10 wind mana) Wind Cutter: This is when Valor uses razor sharp winds to slice her enemies and iether kill them or immobalize them depending on the intensity of the wind that she casts. (20 wind mana) Wind Mask: This is when Valora makes herself turn completely invisable to the naked eye (visual magic can detect her if strong enough) to immobalize or kill her foe if needed. (10 wind mana) (can turn others invisible as well for an additional 5 wind mana) Mana Overdrive: Silent Fox Valora's Kunai grow to massive size as well as turn invisible . She then turns herself invisible as violent winds bash the enemy (or enemies) and she makes ice golems with compact ice inside so if the user were to destroy one wind blades would ravage their body. (takes whatever mana is left as long as there is 10 mana) Basic Stats Health: 200 Ice Mana: 120 Wind Mana: 120 Bag Daggers of Courage (equiped) Ringed Demon #9 (Fox of the Northern Winds) Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore, where they are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and even magical powers. The more tails a fox has, the older and more powerful the fox is considered, this is the case with the fox demons of Presuda. This fox has a total of 12 tails (one tail being it's weakest form and 12 tails being it's strongest form is one of the only four Ringed Demon with forms and is the strongest and most powerful fox demon known in Presuda. This fox has power over ice and wind and is usually a calm and collected spirit. This fox came to Valora's aid when she was 5 and her dad left her and her mom alone for a week. The first day her dad was gone archlords ransacked their house and murdered her mother right in front of her eyes. The fox demon slaughtered the archlords within seconds and promised to watch over the crying girl. The fox demon rolled out a scroll with a seal on and told her to put her hand on the seal as the fox chanted the words "I velká liška ze severních větrů udělit toto dítě svou sílu." (english - I the great fox of the northern winds grant this child my strength) five times. After the fifth time the fox leaped into the girl's brain (where the soul is. This is simply because the brain transmits the most bio-electricity). Valora Oceà